bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenet Surrow
'Zenet Surrow '''is a Haos brawler from Gundalia. She is partnered with Contestir. She seems to have a strange personality. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode 5, and battled against Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler alongside Sid Arcale. She managed to defeat Ren and Dan, but ended up sacrificing Contestir to negate Drago's Battle Gear. In episode 7, she teases Ren by saying "Aw, how adorable," because he made friends with the Brawlers and that he forgot who he is. He comes back by saying that she and the other moles work for him. In episode 8, Zenet was seen with the other Minor Twelve Orders. In episode 10, she and Lena Isis battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. She didn't do much since Lena did most of the battle. She managed to take down the digital clone Aranaut and Avatar Marucho. After the battle, she suggested taking Fabia as a hostage, and upon approaching Fabia, she was thrown to the ground. In episode 13, she disguised herself as Julie Makimoto to try and steal Drago. She told Dan to give Drago to her, but the real Julie showed up. Zenet then revealed her identity, removing her disguise and battles Dan and for first time on Earth outside of Bakugan Interspace. She lost the battle. In episode 14, Zenet and the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders were seen in their true forms. In episode 20, she begged Ren to ask Barodius to spare her life. She later disguised herself as Ren, but was found out by Gill, they later battled Shun, and lost. After the brawl, Gill had Zenet disguise herself as Nurzak, to spy on Kazarina, after discovering on insight on Kazarina and Nurzak's plan, she returned to Gill. She informed him about what she had learned, however Gill tricked her and disposed of her. In episode 23, she was seen in a stasis tube with the other Minor Twelve Orders. Only Sid escaped leaving Zenet and the other two captive behind. In episode 32, she along with the two others captives were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 34, she along with Jesse and Lena were shown briefly, kneeling before Emperor Barodius was about to depart on an invasion to Neathia, still hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 37, after Kazarina was taken down by Gill, Zenet was free of her spell. After the minor battle, she offered to help, along with Jesse and Lena. Captain Elright accepted their help. In episode 38, she was easily defeated by Phantom Dharak when trying to attack Barodius along with the others. Bakugan * Haos Contestir (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Spartablaster (Battle Gear) Trivia *Her design and acting is based on an R&B Artist. *She works well with Lena. *She might have a bad memory, as she couldn't remember Marucho's name, calling him Masushi and Machuchu. *Her personality is very similar to Shadow Prove. Her personality is also similar to that of Kalin Kessler, a character from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *She might have a crush on Ren, as it was shown in a few episodes. *Zenet is shown to have some orange in her hair where her horns would be located. However in her Gundalian form, Zenet's hair is completely green. Gallery File:zntz.jpg|Zenet File:zenet5agi.jpg|Zenet File:Zenet_13.jpg File:Zenet_4.jpg File:Zenet_8.jpg File:Zenet_11.jpg File:Zenet_14.jpg File:Zenet_16.jpg File:Zenet_25.jpg File:Zenet_15.jpg File:Zenet_23.jpg File:Zenet_17.jpg File:Zenet_18.jpg File:Zenet_19.jpg File:Zenet_24.jpg File:Zenet_Ability.jpg|Zenet using an Ability Card File:Zenet_GC.JPG|Zenet setting a Gate Card File:Zenet_22.jpg|Zenet opening a Gate Card File:Zenet_Contestir.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg|Zenet arguing with Contestir File:Zenet_9.jpg|Zenet throwing Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_3.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:Zenet_Sid.jpg|Zenet and Sid File:Zenet_Lena_3.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Zenet_Lena.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Zenet_7.jpg|Zenet summoning Spartablaster File:Zenet_Spartablaster.jpg|Zenet holding Spartablaster File:Zenet_10.jpg|Zenet throwing Spartablaster File:Zenet_Ability_2.jpg|Zenet using an Ability Card File:Zenet_Fabia.jpg|Zenet and Fabia File:Zenet_12.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet File:Zenet_Fabia_2.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet File:Zenet_Lena_2.jpg|Zenet after being thrown by Fabia File:Zenet_Ren.jpg|Zenet and Ren File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Zenet as Julie (left), Dan, Drago, and Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan File:Zenet_Evil_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Zenet and Evil Lumino Dragonoid File:Zenet_20.jpg File:Zenet_30.jpg File:Zenet_21.jpg|Zenet throwing Contestir File:zenet...jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 12.51.40 PM.png|Zenet and Contestir Battles Zenet is a great battler as she wins the majority of her battles. Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Twelve Orders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users